


Thanks For The Rescue (Kaider)

by IAmActualTrash



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, First Dates, Minor Character(s), Tumblr Prompt, the lunar chronicles-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmActualTrash/pseuds/IAmActualTrash
Summary: THIS IS AN AU. Cinder gets matched with someone on a dating app. Then he's a dick and doesn't show up. Then it's Kai to the rescue. This is for the tumblr user stars-above-luna.





	Thanks For The Rescue (Kaider)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah yeah, I know. I know that I still need to finish my other TodoDeku fic I'm writing but I say this and had to.

*Cinders POV*

That son of a bitch. I know I shouldn't expect much from a dating app but come on. That motherfucker should have shown up at least. The date was supposed to be at 6:00, Its fucking 7:15 already. I have seen no trace of him at all, not even a text. Maybe he is just one of those no good cat fishers who just puts up a pretty picture, to purposely make a fool out of people. I see the waitress coming over in my direction again. Before she can even ask I just say "no he's not here yet". She silently nod's and starts to walk away, a pitiful, yet understanding look on her face. Suddenly a boy comes over to my table and sits down across from me. "Hey babe, sorry I'm late. Traffic was horrendous" he says. He then leans into me and whispers "I'm Kai and whoever stood you up is a dick. No one deserves to be stood up like that, ever". "Thanks. I'm Cinder, Its nice to meet you" I say back to him. Wow he is actually pretty cute, he also seems nice. Dammit I'm crushing on someone I just met, I have not even known him two minutes. 

The waitress starts to head over. "Hello ya'll what can I get ya'll to drink" she ask with a thick southern accent. "Just my water is fine" I say to her. "I'll have a cola" Kai says. "Okay that will be right out for you sir" the waitress says then walks away. "So what do you like to do?" Kai ask me after the waitress leaves. "I like to build things, I work as a mechanic during the day" I say "what about you, what do like to do?" "I like to do volunteer work around the community" he says blushing. "Well aren't you just just little mister role model citizen" I say a mocking tone in my voice. "I mean you are a mechanic, that's a job that people need. That also has to be hard dealing with peoples bs all day" he says. "You have no idea" I say. "What was the worst thing to ever happen" he ask me. He seems genuinely interested in me, not like he is just trying to be courteous. "Oh that's hard.......probably, oh yeah definitely this woman. So she came and just said that something was wrong with the car. After about 10 minutes my manager came in and said that one of the customer's wanted to talk to me. So I went into the waiting room and see the woman just sitting there with the sourest look on her face. She was just like where is my car, whats wrong with it, how much is it gonna cost me. I was only able to say it seems like its an engine issue, that's all I've figured out so far. She asked whats taking so long. Well first off it had only been 10 minutes. That was probably my worst experience with a customer even though there are countless others" I say trying to end my accidental rant. "Thats horrible, bet that woman knows nothing about cars or any thing to do with mechanic's" Kai says, being weirdly cool about my rant. 

Just then the waitress comes over. "Here's your cola sugar" she says setting the cola down in front of Kai, her thick southern accent ever present. We order some appetizers to split between us. We split a basket of garlic hot wings, mozzarella sticks, and hush puppies. We share the food and continue to talk for awhile. I check the time and see that it is 8:45 already. 

"Sorry to cut this short but I really should be leaving now. I have to go in early tomorrow" I say. "That's fine, I should really be leaving soon any way" Kai says. I start to pull out my wallet to pay, the check has been sitting here sense probably about 8:00. At the same time I see Kai pull out his wallet. "It's fine, I'll pay for it" Kai says. "Oh, you don't have to do that" I say. "Really I insist, it is the least I can do" Kai says. "You're not going to let me pay are you?" I ask. "No, no I am not" Kai responds. "Fine, have it your way. You considerate fucker" I say putting my wallet away. "I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult" Kai says. "I don't really know either" I say. 

I get up to leave and I see eyes start to follow me. There is a bunch of drunk people at the bar, eyes that show their bad intentions. I know some basic self defense but not enough to fight off multiple drunk men. "I'll walk you out" Kai says getting up, clearly determining that this is not the best situation. He stands up and walks a friendly distance from me. We get to the door and Kai holds it open for me. "Thanks" I say as I walk through the door. It's dark out side. "Well I to go down this street" I say to Kai. "Oh I have to go down there" Kai says pointing to the side walk opposite of the one I have to go down. "Well, I guess this is where we split ways. I had a good time tonight, maybe we could do it again sometime" Kai says with the reddening of his cheeks apparent even in the dark. "Yeah we should. Here is my number, text me sometime" I say handing him a business card. "Oh you're fancy" Kai says. I just give a slight giggle as my reply. "I'll see you around Cinder" Kai says as he start to walk away. I start to walk towards my house to. 

I get about 500 feet down the side walk. As I walk in front of a dark alley way I hear a deep voice say "hey there little lady, what are you doing out so late a night all by yourself." I just start to walk fast down the side walk. All I'm thinking is 'I can run a mile in 10 minutes, probably more given an adrenaline spike'. "What are doing out here so late" the gruff voice ask, more aggressively than before. I stop in my tracks "none of your goddamn business" I say, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. I hope that my voice was steady, I hope that I projected confidence. I continue to walk, I can feel him follow me. He grips my wrist hard. "Now don't try and fight and this will be easier for the both of us" the voice says. I kick him in the shin hard with my left leg. "What the fuck you little bitch" he says tightening his grip. I kick him in the shin 2 more times quickly, his grip on my wrist loosens just long enough for my left arm to slip out. I punch him hard in the face. I see blood start to come out of his nose in a small trickle. "You fucking cunt" he says. This is the first time I'm able to see his face. His skin is cracked with a thick but short beard and spiky hair. He goes to reach for me again. "Fuck of you son of a bitch" I yell, as I punch him again in the face. "How....How do you punch...so....so hard" the man ask. "How do act like such a dick?" I ask then throw a hard punch to his gut. I start to run as fast as I can. After a minute of running a feel a firm hand wrap itself around my waist.

“You won't be lucky this time. I have you now” he says. I know I can't fight like this so I do what I feel is my best option. I let out a loud scream. He cups a hand over my mouth. I still try to scream, even though his mouth muffles my scream. 

“What the fuck is happening” i hear a familiar voice yell. “Take your hands off of her, walk away slowly with your hands raised” the voice yells again closer than last time. The hand over my waist loosens then is removed, as well as the hand over my mouth. I turn around and see who's voice I heard. I see Kai and he is holding up a badge. I see Kai take handcuffs off of his belt that were obscured by his untucked shirt. “I need backup on west boulevard”’Kai says into a walker talking strapped to his shoulder. “Over we will have back up there in 2 minutes” a voice from the walkie says. 

The 2 minutes go by quickly, possibly because I'm in shock. I see Kai hand over the handcuffed man to another police officer. The man then gets put into the back of the police car. Kai walks over to me, “Cinder are you okay? You haven't moved or done anything really. Are you hurt?” Kai ask me with a curious and caring tone in his voice. He reaches out to put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me but I move away quickly. “I didn't need you to rescue me” I say quickly and aggressively. 

“Actual it kinda looked like you did” Kai says with a sassy tone in his voice. “Could you stop, who knows almost happened to me” I say tears of anger welling in my eyes. I single tear slips out of my eye, spilling onto my cheek. “Listen Cinder I’m sorry. I'm gonna take you back to the police station, we’re get all of this sorted out” Kai says with a soothing tone in his voice. “Okay” I say. 

When we arrive at the police station we head into the building still alive with people at such a late hour. “Hey Thorne” Kai says to a man with dirty blonde hair sitting at a front desk. “Hello Ze’ev” Kai greets another police officer who appears to be head towards the door. 

Kai lead me to his office. Everything up to this point after the attack has been a blur. I think my bodies out of shock but my mind still isn't functioning properly. I can sense a dull pain growing in my right hip though.  
I sit down in the chair across from Kai’s. “So first things first what happened during the attack?” Kai asked me. “I was walking home from the restaurant and he came out from an alley. He kept trying to restrain me so I fought back. When you showed up was after I started to run away and he caught up with me” I say. “Okay. Was the bloody noise a result of you fighting back” Kai ask me next. “Yes” I answer eager to get this questionnaire over with. “That was due to your metal arm right” Kai ask me. 

I'm thrown off my this question. Proper normally ask me as soon as they notice it. “Probably” I say. Before Kai can say anything else “can I ask you something?” I say hoping for yes to be the answer. “Yeah go ahead” Kai says. “When did you notice my arm? Most people notice it immediately, and when they do notice they ask about it, why didn't you?” I ask dying to get an answer. “I noticed a little after I first met you. I didn't bring it up because I figured you got asked about it a lot, and I didn't see how you having an artificial limb is relevant” Kai says, his answer sounding completely sincere. 

“And what being on the police force, you never mentioned that” I say. “Oh I was under cover. The man that was assaulting you is a known sex offender. He didn't come to his court date and was on the run from police. Also I know what your going to ask next. After we split ways I headed back to my cop car the was hidden and I retrieved my handcuffs and walkie. That's when I heard you scream and I headed towards the scene” Kai says matter of factly. 

“Well that's all we need for now. You may need to back later though. Do you have a way to get back to your house? I can drive you if you need me to” Kai ask me. “Could you drive me, my only other option is walking and that doesn't seem like the best idea right now” I say. Not only because of the incident, the pain in my hip is getting worse. “Sure, it's no be deal” Kai says. He gets up and walks around his desk, I follow after him. 

We get outside and get into his car. I give him directions to my house. We get there in about 4 minutes. I get out of the car. “Bye Kai, thanks for everything” I say blushing. “Your welcome, I'll see you later” Kai says to me. I walking up my door and unlock it. As I step inside my house I hear Kai drive away. I don't even have an energy left in me. I check the time and see it is 11:45. After that crash on my couch still in my clothes.


End file.
